Since the electronic industry and flat panel display manufacture technology have highly progressed, the quality of the flat panel display is enhanced but the price thereof is reduced. Now, the flat display panel widely applies to not only a personal computer but also a television for watching TV programs and enjoying multimedia entertainment. Therefore, the quantity and the size of the flat display panels gradually increase in the market.
A conventional 15″ or 17″ display panel for a personal computer is gradually being replaced by a larger display panel, such as the 19″ or 21″ display panel. In addition, the size of the flat display panel for a television also increases up quickly; for example, a 37″ TFT-LCD (thin film transistor liquid crystal display) panel, and a 42″ or a 63″ plasma display panel, are gradually in use now.
Due to the size increase of the viewing area of the flat display panel, the shell thereof has to be enlarged simultaneously. A conventional flat display panel normally uses a one-shot molding to produce a plastic bezel thereof. Therefore, the dimensions of the mold of the bezel of the flat panel display are also increased. Accordingly, the mold cost of the bezel increases. In addition, the process parameters for injecting the large bezel have to be controlled more and more carefully. Otherwise, appearance defects may occur on the large bezel of the flat display panel, and the manufacturing cost of the flat display panel may increase due to a large amount of scrapped bezels.